


Want To Play Again?

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is alone, editing the game play he recorded with Phil playing Sonic.exe. He hears something, but it's only just his imagination...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Play Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna post this on Halloween but a thing called a job got in the way with that.

Why did Phil have to leave now, Dan thought to himself. He was in the middle of editing their next gaming video for spooky week and the game of their choice was Sonic.exe. He heard of the creepypasta story and he thought that was scary enough, but playing the actual game was much more terrifying and the fact he had to edit it and relive it again traumatized him even more. He knows he's gonna have a hard time sleeping after he's finished.

He felt his stomach rumble, pausing himself from his editing, as he looked down at his stomach, giving it a little rub. The only thing he ate was a bowl of cereal when he woke up, even though he woke up at almost noon time. His stomach let out another growl and that was his cue to get up and make himself something.

He made his way to the kitchen, ready to make something, when he heard a noise down the hall. He peeped his head out of the kitchen, looking down the dark hallway. He doesn't know why he didn't turn the light on. He made a mental note to do so once he leaves the kitchen.

"Hello?" he shouts, hoping for a response. He shrugs it off, thinking it was nothing and it was all in his head.

He goes back into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and taking out a pot when he heard another noise. This time, it was louder and it sounded sort of like a laugh. He knows Phil wouldn't be back so soon, but he also thought that maybe he did come back to pull a prank on him.

He firmly grasps on to the handle of the pot and starts walking out of the kitchen.

"Hello?" he calls out again. "Phil, if you're here, come out." He continued to slowly creep down the hall, as there was no response. He raised the pot up, ready to attack if someone were to pounce on him. He doesn't know why he didn't just run to his room and lock himself in there, but his curiosity got the best of him as he heard a crash coming from the lounge followed by another laugh, sounding similar to the laugh from the game.

"Ph-Phil?" he stutters, frightened, as he begins to slightly shake. "You c-can come out n-now. This isn't funny."

He slowly peaks his head into the lounge, expecting for someone to jump out. What he did she was the television on the floor, the screen having a giant crack on it and the glass from it scattered on the floor. He concluded that that's where the crash came from.

Chills went up and down his spine as he starts to become even more terrified, slowly walking into the lounge, still having a tight grip on the pot handle, ready to strike, knowing that there's an intruder in the house and it wasn't Phil pranking him. If Phil was gonna try to scare him, he wouldn't break their own television, he thought to himself.

"Whoever you are, leave my house or I'm calling the cops!" he yelled, hoping to scare off whoever was in the house.

He quickly turned around when he heard the all too familiar laugh, but it was much louder. It seemed like it was coming from the very room he was in. When he did turn around, he gasp as he noticed the wall was written in blood. It looked fresh too, since it was dripping down. He didn't get a chance to read what it said when he was dropped to his knees in an instant, before his entire body made contact with the ground with a thud.

"Dan, I'm home," Phil shouted as he made his way back inside the flat. He just came back from visiting his parents for only a few days. He was curious, however, why Dan didn't run up and cling on to him like he usually does when he's away for a bit. He was especially curious when he noticed that Dan didn't upload the two videos to their gaming channel.

"Dan?" he says in a worrying tone as he didn't respond right away.

He went to check in Dan's room, hoping that he just didn't hear him since he probably had headphones on, either from editing or listening to music. He was disappointed when he didn't find him. He decided he might be in the kitchen making dinner or something, but had no such luck in finding him in there either.

He finally made his way into the lounge, hoping to find him there since he wasn't anywhere else, what he didn't expect was Dan's lifeless body laying on the ground, dried up blood around his neck where there was a slight from ear to ear.

Phil ran inside the lounge and kneeled down to cradle Dan's cold, lifeless body as tears instantly start streaming down his face as he begins to cry. He rocks back and forth, still holding on to Dan's dead weight body, question who would do this and why,

His head snapped up and his breathing hitched when he heard a loud laugh, looking around to see where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" he said with a panicked tone. He, too, noticed the wall, which was written in blood, now dried up except for one word, which looked fresh. Frightened, his body started to shake when he read what it said:

_Want to play again, Phil?_


End file.
